Out of members used in an internal combustion engine, a sliding member sliding with another member under operation of the internal combustion engine is required to have high abrasion resistance. Therefore, there has been hitherto known an internal combustion engine in which a surface sliding with another member is subjected to a special surface treatment to enhance the abrasion resistance (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-266983